Addicted
by lil mizz purrfect
Summary: Song-fic. Addicted by Simple Plan. Pairing: HarryCho. Please read and review!


**Addicted**

My second song-fic!

Pairing: Harry and Cho

(A/N: I've never written this pairing before, and I haven't seen much of it either. Just trying something new XD)

"Cho!" he heard a girl behind him yell out to her friend. He sighed and buried his head in his hands. He just couldn't pretend anymore. He couldn't. Every time he hears her name, every time he sees her, he just feels – how would you explain it? Alone? Lost? Useless? Helpless?

Everyone thinks he's this huge hero. But inside all that, what is he? A lost soul. He had been that ever since Cho broke up with him. He wanted to yell, "I love you Cho, I love you Cho Chang." But he new he couldn't. She wasn't his anymore. Once he actually thought about it, she was never actually his.

She was doing fine. She was going out with this other guy in her house. He did everything for her. What did she do for him? She dumped him. She threw his heart away. She stomped on it. She … what else did she do? He didn't even want to think about it. He didn't want to think about the things she said to him. Somehow, he felt as if she only wanted to go out with him because she was sad when Cedric died.

Cedric Diggory was perfect. He was perfect to her. She used to love him. She still does… or maybe not. She was constantly switching boyfriends now, so he couldn't really tell.

All he wanted to do was make her happy. All he wanted to do was see her smile. All he wanted to do was keep her from crying, to take away all her pain. What did she do in return? She ignored all his attempts. He wanted to ask her, "What did I do to deserve all this? Do I deserve all this?" but he knew he couldn't. She was away from his grasp, away from what had happened in the past. Away from everything that he wanted. Even though he pretended not to care, he knew one thing: he still loves her.

_I heard you're doin' okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm addic-  
I'm addicted to you_

I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I try to make you happy  
But you left anyway

I'm tryin' to forget   
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker

He closed his eyes. All he could see was the first day he met Cho. That day on the quiditch pitch. The day he caught the snitch. The day he first felt those butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw her. It was her he loved and still loves.

He has tried to forget her, to put her in the past. But he couldn't. He just couldn't do it. Was it some kind of addiction? What was it called … love?

_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still addic-  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true _

I'd run a thousand miles to get to you  
Do you think I deserve this  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could   
Just to treat you good in every way

I'm tryin' to forget   
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker

'I can't forget her,' he thought to himself. He knew it was true. He couldn't. He can't. He never will be able to. How long will he have to wait? For her to realize that he loves her. For her to realize that he'd always be there for her. He wished she was his, but he couldn't make it happen. If only someone could make it happen. If only…if only Cho wouldn't be such a heartbreaker. No matter what she is, was, will be, he would always love her. He would always love Cho Chang. And he knew it.

_How long will I be waiting  
Till the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine_

I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed   
I'm addicted to you

I'm trying to forget  
But I'm addicted to you  
But I wanted  
And I needed  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never   
Want to do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker   
Heartbreaker

I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you   
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker


End file.
